


A Skewed View of the World

by Starwinder042653



Series: Standalone Stories [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwinder042653/pseuds/Starwinder042653
Summary: This is just a strange little scene that popped up full blown one night.





	A Skewed View of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a strange little scene that popped up full blown one night.

________________________________________________________

Where exactly is the line between eccentric and insane? How does one know when one has crossed it? Is one truly mad as long as that one remains, shall we say, functional, capable and competent in everyday life, if the only thing that has changed is one's personal view of the world?

*************************** 

It made perfect sense. At least to him. He and Vin had been so happy together for so long. True they hadn't been able to let just anyone know about their happiness. Well, no one actually. It was just too dangerous to up and tell people that they were lovers. 

The ranch had been a serendipitous solution. They had made it seem completely logical for them to become partners. He would do the paperwork, all the financial recordkeeping, breeding records, birth records all of that sort of thing while Vin actually ran the ranch, tended to the stock and all the physical work required to make a horse ranch profitable. 

Now however, Vin was spending all his time 'helping out' Chris and JD while Mary and Casey were pregnant, eagerly anticipating the new arrivals and doting on the two pregnant women and consequentially leaving Ezra to deal with their ranch by himself, alone and lonely. 

So it made perfect sense, if Vin were so eagerly anticipating the birth of his friends' children, doting so over their pregnant wives, wouldn't he dote even more over his own pregnant lover? 

All that was required was a simple adjustment. All Ezra had to do to get his beloved Vin's attention back was to become a pregnant woman. 

Humming happily he picked up the Sears catalogue. Opening it to the women's garments section, he began filling out his order from. 

He finished it and sealed it. 

Leaning back in the chair, he rested his hand on his rounding stomach, unconsciously pouching it out to resemble the first stages of pregnancy. 

He could hardly wait! 

The End


End file.
